A Thousand Patronuses
by Romione4Life
Summary: How I imagine Ron would propose to Hermione. It's just a short one-shot, and it's pretty fluffy, but what can I say? I can't resist it!


Ron scanned the streets of Hogsmeade, trying to see through the heavy snow. He'd asked Hermione to meet him there, and he needed to find her before he changed his mind.

Ron remembered the conversation he'd had with Harry the previous night.

_"What if she says no, Harry?"_

_"She won't say no."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I think it's pretty obvious."_

_"I'm scared, mate!"_

_"I've seen the way you look at each other. I know you'd do anything for her. And I know - oh, this is ridiculous, Ron! SHE WON'T SAY NO!"_

Harry was probably right, but his words had done little to reassure Ron. He glanced around anxiously.

There! Ron caught a glimpse of long, bushy brown hair. The next moment, Hermione was running towards him.

"Ron!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

"Hey," Ron managed. He didn't think he could say anything else. Seeing her soft brown eyes and her hair covered with snowflakes was only making him more nervous.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Who, me?" Ron said weakly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, the other Ron. Of course you!"

"I'm fine," Ron said. _Pull yourself together!_he scolded himself. Taking a deep breath, he smiled and slid his hand into Hermione's. "Let's walk around a bit, shall we?"

"Sure," Hermione agreed.

The pair set off down the street, pausing occasionally to look at a window display.

"It's been a while since I've seen you," Ron said after several minutes of silence. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know me," Hermione said with a grin. "I've been visiting the library more often than necessary, and - are you _sure_you're all right?"

Ron was suddenly aware of how fast he was breathing. "Yeah," he said quickly. "Er... Why don't we sit down for a moment?"

He led Hermione over to a bench and sat beside her. He'd prepared what he was going to say to her that morning, but now his mind was blank.

"When I first met you," he began, "I thought you were the most bossy know-it-all I'd ever seen. Even worse than my brother Percy."

Hermione gave a short laugh, confused as to why Ron was telling her this.

"I never thought we'd become friends," Ron continued. "But we did. And I didn't know it then, but that day was the luckiest day of my life."

Hermione wasn't quite sure why, but she felt her eyes beginning to water.

"As the years went on, I realized just how kind, beautiful, and intelligent you are. And I realized how much you mean to me."

A lump was forming in Ron's throat, but he pressed on.

"Every time I look at you, you take my breath away. The thought of someone or something causing you pain kills me. I know at times I was the one hurting you, but I hope you can forgive me. Because I can't imagine my life without you. I'd do anything for you. Everything about you is amazing. There's only one thing I want to change."

"What's that?" Hermione said.

"Your last name," Ron answered. He got up from the bench and dropped onto one knee. Hermione gasped.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you with all my heart," Ron declared. He pulled out a ring and held it up to Hermione. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione knelt beside him in the snow, her tears spilling over. "Yes," she whispered. "Absolutely, positively, one hundred percent yes!"

Ron slid the ring on Hermione's finger, his hand shaking. Their eyes met, and they embraced. Then Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron.

Whether they stayed there for a few seconds or a few hours, Ron neither knew nor cared. All that mattered was Hermione.

When they finally broke apart, Ron sighed contentedly. "I was so afraid you'd say no."

Hermione looked shocked. "Why would I? Ron, you've given me enough happiness to produce a thousand Patronuses."

Ron said nothing, so Hermione went on. "Come on, let's go. My knees are getting cold and wet."

"Right... Yeah..." Ron said. He stood up, helped Hermione to her feet, and brushed himself off. Then they began to leave Hogsmeade.

Hermione thought her heart would burst from happiness. She had waited, hoped, and prayed for this day to come, and it finally had. She was going to spend the rest of her life with a man who she loved more than anything and who loved her back just as strongly. Nothing could be better.

**I didn't really know what to call this, so I just chose a random phrase from the story to use as the title. And sorry if the ending's bad, I never know how to end one-shots. But anyway, hope you liked it!**


End file.
